


Fuck Migraines

by querulousArtisan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 16:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querulousArtisan/pseuds/querulousArtisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux finds himself in the clutches of an oncoming migraine. Through the pain, help comes from an unlikely source- Dave Strider, his roommate. One Shot, fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck Migraines

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Quick fic based off a Kilehye's of Tumblr's picture "Fuck Migraines", found here: http://kilehye.tumblr.com/post/12911915581

“Fuck.”

It was all Sollux could manage as he brought his hands against his eyes, the crackle of excess psionic static crackling around his throbbing head. The pain was sudden, and dizzying, causing him to pause a moment as he leaned against a wall. He rubbed small circles around his eyes, but it did little alleviate the pain.

“This is stupid.” His lisp slurred, the Gemini unable to fully concentrate. Pain and frustration clouded his mind, and soon he found himself sitting on the ground. The psionic static turned into sparks, the pain worsening. He took his glasses, throwing them on the ground, pressing his palms into his eyes. Sollux leaned forward, taking deep breaths, but it did nothing.

He managed to take a moment to look down the hall he sat in. White walls and hardwood floor lead to the living room, an old, ugly couch barely peering from the corner- at least, that was what he could make out through blurred vision. Sollux couldn’t even make out the horrid comics his roommate had plastered on the walls, though the garish colors, along with the bright light down the hall, agitated his pain. His head went straight back into his hands.

He didn’t need this now. Not so late in the day, not when his room mate would soon be home. He didn’t want to deal with Dave, especially with the human’s ironic snark- especially when Sollux couldn’t even think to volley it back.

There wasn’t even the option of medicine, not like there was much of that option back on Alternia. The last time Sollux went and took human pain killers, he spent the rest of the day in a daze. Any time he wasn’t unconscious on the bathroom floor, he was trying to purge pills that proved to be toxic for him. Sollux wasn’t willing to live through that again.

He was in enough pain.

Deep breaths. More deep breaths. Sollux grabbed his glasses, then struggled to stand. He braced himself on the wall with one hand, the other rubbing his pounding temples. Small marks of yellow now laced his hands from where the psionic sparks lashed, but he didn’t care to notice.

Slow steps, small steps. He made his way to the room, deciding it best just to hide until he could form some resemblance of thought other than “Fuck this”.

His head spun again, and soon Sollux found himself sitting back down, leaning against the wall. Head, hands. He felt wet warmth run down his face and cursed. His head throbbed so bad, he was crying. Teeth grinded, not noticing his protruding fangs drawing a small trickle of blood from his own lips.

It certainly didn’t help matters. More throbbing, more cursing. Eyes tightly closed in vague hopes that it would stop the tears, ease the pain.

A door slammed, and he winced, a ghost of a whimper emitting from his lips. He couldn’t tell if it was his own door, or his neighbors. A part of him really didn’t care.

“Sollux. Hey, are you alright?” A familiar voice, Dave.

“Fuck off, Strider.” the troll hissed. “I don’t need your ironic shit right now.”

Sollux opened his eyes, to glare at Dave. Bitterness in the Gemini’s expression faded, however, when hetero-chromatic eyes met with crimson. Crimson not hiding behind opaque lenses. Crimson filled with concern. Another whimper, eyelids closed tight.

Dave ignored the Gemini’s crass behavior, pale hands latching onto shivering shoulders.

“Hey, answer me.” there was none of the coolness usually heard in Strider’s voice. It was softer, warmer, gentle, and would have been welcomed to pointed yellow-grey ears had the reverberating sound not made the troll’s skull pound.

Peach colored hands gently wrapped around grey colored temples. Dave ignored the psionic static as it lashed against his hands, causing small violet bruises. He didn’t wait for the troll to answer, though he noted the small growl as he gently pressed his thumbs against the bridge of Sollux’s nose, rubbing circles.

No, it wasn’t a growl, at least nothing that Dave had ever heard. As a mater of fact, the human was certain that what his trained ears heard was a choked sob. He could feel a small trickle of tears against his thumbs.

Dave was positive that he was seeing Sollux at his weakest, having encountered the troll’s temperament. He knew he had never seen the troll cry before, despite the moodiness.

“Fuck this.” the troll uttered. “And fuck you.”

The second utterance was more out of frustration and embarrassment for his own weakness, rather than hostility towards his roommate.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Dave grabbed Sollux’s wrist, wrapping the toll’s arm around his own shoulders. Sollux resisted, at first, before allowing the human help him to his feet. The troll felt an arm wrap around his thin waist, supporting him so he didn’t fall. His motor skills resisted each step, his pain making it impossible to concentrate on something as simple as walking.

Small steps, slow steps. Dave lead Sollux, and the troll simply let himself trust the human. There wasn’t much else. A turn to the right, into a darkened room. The darkness dulled the ache, but not by much. Dave settled the troll onto the bed, crawling in, settling behind the troll.

Plush underneath, warmth pressed against his back. Dave pressed his hand against one of Captor’s eyes, and a grey hand weakly wrapped around it. Another growl, but at nothing but the pain.

Soft lips on his jawline and gentle rocking somehow managed to get through to Sollux. A small noise emitted from his throat, but not in pain. This was surprise. He opened an eye to look at the human holding him.

“Just try and relax.” the soft gentle voice again. “Lean against me, let me hold you up.” Sollux resisted a little but listened, still trusting. Warm hands massaged the trolls temples, his forehead, around his eyes and along his nose. “It’s not going to go away unless you try to relax.”

 

Time moved slow, the troll squirmed and Dave suffered through the psionic lashings against his hands.

Sollux took moments to examine his surroundings any time he opened his eyes. He couldn’t see much with the room being dark, but he could see the human’s music equipment on the far wall. Swords adorned the walls. He expected to see Dave’s horrible comics; after all, Strider took to adorning the rest of the apartment with them. Instead, other than the swords, the walls were clean. Save for one picture by the computer. Sollux was uncertain, but he thought he saw his face, with a small heart drawn next to it.

Part of him thought that it was his spinning mind playing tricks on him.

He doubted that.

The smells were unfamiliar, a mix of stale beer, old pizza, and apple juice hit the Troll’s nostrils. It would have agitated his nausea, but the sweet fruity scent coming from Dave cut through. Bananas, coconut, pineapple. The human smelled like a piña colada.

It was soothing.

Dave fidgeted. He wasn’t used to sitting in one spot for long periods of time, he was impatient. He wasn’t going to leave Sollux’s side, however. Dave was worried. He understood that unbearable pain, unable to tolerate bright light.

He didn’t move. Sollux need him right now, weather or not the troll would admit it. Dave didn’t mind being Sollux’s knight. He wanted to be Sollux’s knight. That’s why he wanted Sollux to move in with him. He knew the troll struggled on his own, down right forgetting to take care of himself. He told himself that he was Sollux’s best bet, coming up with excuses to not have anyone else take in Sollux.

Caring for Sollux now, Dave knew he was kidding himself. He had fallen for the troll, and didn’t want to lose him to something as ridiculous as forgetting to eat.

He sure didn’t mind the stings on his hands as he tried to ease Sollux’s pain, having the troll so close.

The psionic static died down and Sollux’s pained breathing slowed and evened out. Dave looked down at the troll still in his arms. Pale pink hand ran through black locks, and a soft sigh came from Sollux. Nothing much more. The troll was worn, his mind having drifted off to sleep. Dave settled the sleeping form down onto the bed, curled up against the troll and pulled Sollux against him.

He could get used to this, the troll sleeping against him. Strider began to nod off himself. Sollux was a handful. But Dave could handle it.

There would be feelings to talk about, when they woke up.

When they woke up.

Dave wanted to enjoy the now peaceful moment.


End file.
